1. Field
The present inventive concept relates to a method and apparatus for allowing a plurality of users to share presentation data between their devices, and more particularly, to sharing a document to be used in a presentation and synchronizing additional records, e.g., an annotation and memo, which a user inputs in relation to the document, and an interaction, e.g., a page change, with the document.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a method of sharing a presentation is classified according to an instructor and students or according to a host and participants. Although a presentation is performed bi-directionally, there are restrictions to sharing the presentation in terms of various usabilities and limited accessibility to a plurality of users. Furthermore, it is inconvenient to share a large amount of presentation materials and it is difficult to obtain and manage annotation histories about the presentation materials.
As types of smart devices have diversified and a frequency of use thereof has increased, a number of users who desire to display various contents on screens of their smart devices has increased. Also, an increasing number of users tend to share contents displayed on their smart devices with other users. Furthermore, an increasing number of users tend to share interactions occurring in, for example, meetings, conferences, or classrooms, in an easy and intuitive manner.